1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermal cracker device, particularly to a device that can make even thermal conduction to obtain uniform temperature during pyrolysis process.
2. Related Art
A common method for processing trash or waste is by means of burying or using incinerator, melting furnace, or thermal cracking furnace. However, in recent years, the trash or waste treatment problem has drawn more and more public attention. By the development of technology, the trash or waste caused negative effect to the environment or with poisonous chemicals, such as huge amount of obsolete tires, if not being well-managed in a proper way, will pollute the natural environment and is seriously harmful to the health of the human beings.
A burning temperature of the incinerator is about 800° C.-900° C., which can burn the trash or waste to ashy condition. A burning temperature of the melting furnace is about 1500° C., which can turn the ashes into melting condition. However, these methods cannot recycle useful materials from the trash or waste, and cannot reduce the processing cost and pollutions as well.
Pyrolysis is a method by heating the trash or waste at about 500° C.-800° C. in a non-oxygen or near non-oxygen environment (by using a vacuum pump) to separate and recycle the organic compound. The temperature needed for the pyrolysis is relatively lower than the incinerator and melting furnace. The pyrolysis products of the obsolete tires mainly include liquid oil, carbon black, steel wire, and some flammable mixed gas containing three-phase products. Thus, using pyrolysis to process the trash or waste can obtain fuels and some useful chemical products. In view of forgoing, pyrolysis is a better way to deal with the trash or waste nowadays, because some useful by-products can be obtained after the procedure.
Improving the temperature control efficiency is the most important part for rising/lowering temperature for the thermal cracking furnace. If the temperature is not correct, the heat flow characteristic will change, which will influence the yield of the pyrolysis. A conventional thermal cracking equipment includes an outer furnace and a thermal cracking furnace. A conventional heat pipe is arranged inside the thermal cracking furnace, and the heat is conducted from the inner to the outside. Even though more or taller heat pipes will improve the heat conduction effect, the volume of the thermal cracking furnace will be influenced as well. Thus, the common heat pipe is usually situated on the middle near the lower part of the thermal cracking equipment, which results in significant temperature differences between the upper part and the lower part of the thermal cracking furnace, and thus forcing the pyrolysis area to be only in the lower part of the thermal cracking furnace. And, since the conventional heat pipe is installed inside the thermal cracking furnace, the heat pipe will become a hindrance for adding a stirring mechanism inside the thermal cracking furnace.
Now the critical issue for the industrial pyrolysis lies in that: how to reach the temperature of the furnace to the final set value. Therefore, it is necessary to have an improved thermal cracking furnace structure to replace the conventional heat pipe heating structure, and further keeping the temperature of the furnace within ±5° C. of the set value to achieve fine tuning function.